Primeiro Contato
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: O toque, a pele, os olhos. Imensidão verde capaz de engolir a sanidade. - Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley - PWP


N/A: Fic rápida, pequenininha. Não é uma história em si, é mais uma cena, e só. Desculpem, mas estou trabalhando em uma fic complexa (Os dispostos se atraem) que está tomando meu tempo e meu repertório. Esta é prazer em comprimido, puro, simples e direto. Espero que gostem. Comentem, eu respondo. Fic finalizada em 27/04/2007.

Beijos

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Com tantos boatos no colégio em torno do meu namoro com o Harry, a sala Precisa era um dos poucos lugares que nos ofereciam paz e silêncio o suficiente para podermos curtir um ao outro.

Conversamos durante um bom tempo, depois só nos beijávamos. Na verdade, aquilo não era beijo fazia tempo: era uma confusão de braços e pernas e mãos num amasso louco, as bocas se procuravam pra jogar as línguas uma contra a outra por pura praxi.

Parei e me olhei. A mão dele aparecia no meu decote. Ele sorria quase envergonhado. Era por aquele jeitinho meio sem querer do Harry que ainda não tinha rolado, mas eu tava a fim de começar a brincar sério.

Tirei minha blusa. Ele me olhava, a boca aberta. Tirei a blusa dele e passei as unhas pelo seu peito. O abracei e beijei devagar, me encostando nele. Levantei do chão, tirando minha saia de costas pra ele. Deitei na cama.

Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente.

- Você ta brincando, Gina?

- De jeito nenhum! Eu levo isso muito a sério.

Ele continuou me olhando, surpreso, sem jeito, quase com medo.

- Você... Você já...

Já, eu não era mais virgem. Dino Thomas sabe ser bem persuasivo quando quer, e naqueles dias eu estava desiludida, cansada de esperar que o Harry me olhasse. Mas ele olhou, e agora eu me sentia insegura, com medo de que ele me rejeitasse.

- Isso importa?

Eu estiquei a mão pra ele. Ele pegou minha mão e eu o puxei pro meu lado. Voltamos a nos embolar em beijos e abraços. Devagar, eu terminei de despi-lo.

No entanto, o Harry estava um pouco... Preso.

- Não tenha vergonha do seu corpo. Ele é o seu maior instrumento... Pra tudo.

Eu o beijei e o deitei na cama, me deitando por cima dele. Levantei um pouco a cabeça, mas mantive todo o resto em contato com ele. Ele beijava meus seios enquanto eu me esfregava nele, conhecendo-o, beijando seu corpo.

Fui penetrando devagar. Coloquei a pontinha e tirei. Ele parou de me beijar e me olhou. Coloquei mais um pouco e tirei. Suas mãos corriam as minhas costas. Coloquei metade e tirei. Ele estava todo arrepiado, sua boca seca, suas mãos tremiam. Coloquei tudo... Não coube, tirei para em seguida recuperar o movimento em meio a um gemido único dos dois.

Logo o tesão nos abraçou. As bocas entreabertas, próximas, o suor, os gemidos, os tremores, as mãos perdidas nas curvas um do outro.

Soltei um suspiro e levantei o tronco, passando a me movimentar mais depressa, senti ele gozar, gozei também, duas vezes, suas mãos nas minhas coxas, minha bunda, minha barriga, ajudando o movimento, até que me deitei novamente sobre ele e o beijei de leve, ambos ofegantes, parando de vez, escorregando sobre seu corpo até tirá-lo de mim, e deitando minha cabeça sobre seu peito.

- Gina...

- Ãh...

- Eu gostei...

Eu ri.

-... E foi só a minha primeira vez.

Me sentei ao lado dele, apoiando as costas na cabeceira da cama. Ficamos nos olhando e beijando por um tempo, as pernas meio emboladas ainda. Ele foi subindo pra cima de mim, a excitação voltando, deixei meu corpo escorregar um pouco, me aproximando dele, mas seus pés escorregaram, procurou com as mãos a cabeceira da cama pra não perder o equilíbrio e...

- Ai! – abriu um corte na mão.

Eu me ajoelhei ao lado dele e o examinei.

- Não foi nada... – disse beijando o corte, que já parava de sangrar. – Vai lavar...

- Não precisa.

Ele me beijou e me abraçou, mexendo nos meus cabelos. Se virou e se sentou atrás de mim, beijando meu pescoço e mordendo minha orelha. Eu podia sentir seu membro pressionando minha bunda. Eu inclinei o corpo um pouco pra frente, me apoiando no estrado da cama. Quando ele penetrou no meu cu, soltei um gemido, mas a dor foi suportável. Sua mão escorregara pela minha barriga, atingindo a virilha e desceu, a outra brincava com meu seio. Sensações novas. Nunca senti tanto prazer, seus dedos corriam dentro de mim enquanto ele se movia com força dentro de mim. Sentia sua respiração rápida ao pé da minha orelha, ele também gemia. Soltei uma mão e agarrei seus cabelos. Logo, ele foi parando. Abrimos os olhos, ofegantes. Os rostos unidos, lado a lado, os lábios se tocando. Sorrimos, cúmplices de um mesmo delírio.

Ele foi escorregando e se deitou do meu lado, eu deitei sobre o peito dele. Ficamos assim um tempo, ele brincando com meus cabelos, eu satisfeita por só ouvi-lo respirar.

- Eu te amo, Gina.

Eu sorri, não conseguia dizer nada quando ele dizia que me amava. Era como se o que eu sentisse por ele fosse tão grande que as palavras se perdiam. Eu o amava, e de uma maneira inteiramente nova.


End file.
